super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai
is a multiple Sentai crossover movie to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of the Super Sentai series. Plot The movie starts with Time Demon Chronos meeting with High Priest Gajah on getting rid of the Boukengers while obtaining three Gōdom Engines. As they plot, a mysterious figure watches above them. Afterwards, the Boukenger, excluding BoukenSilver, were summoned to battle some Karths. After their battle, they see Gajah and Chronos, with Chronos sending the Boukengers to a different dimension. Eiji was alerted of the situation, but before he could set out to rescue the other Boukengers, a mysterious figure named AkaRed, who describes himself as the embodiment of the fighting spirit of all Red Rangers, meets him and gives him the Super Sentai Address Book, which lists information on every Super Sentai member. He opens it to find Tsubasa Ozu, a.k.a. MagiYellow from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Eiji tries to talk to Tsubasa during his boxing match, but ends up getting ejected from the side of the ring since he was interfering with his match. Next, Tekkan Aira, a.k.a. DekaBreak from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, is undercover trying to negotiate with Alienizers when Eiji interrupts. Eiji tries to acknowledge Tetsu's background as Deka Break, but Tetsu beats him up and sends him out the window to maintain his cover. Elsewhere, at the Duel Bond site, Chronos shows a time device, a reverse flowing hourglass, to Gajah, which when augmented to a Godom Engine enable him to revive one of the Three Sorcerers, past Super Sentai villains whose magic caused the greatest harm to the Earth. Chronos would set another up at the Matrix ruins with Gajah remaining to welcome the second Sorcerer while Chronos installed the final device at the countryside. In Chronos' time prison, the Boukengers find out they were blocked of their technology and they meet up with Hikaru, a.k.a. Magi Shine, also from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Eiji then receives a call through his GoGo Changer from Asuka, a.k.a. AbareBlack from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, all the way from Dino-Earth while taking care of his daughter. He tells Eiji that Aka Red contacted him, but the connection to Earth is weak since the power of the dimension door is weak as well. Even contacting him was hard through the GoGo Changer. He loses connection to Eiji after a few minutes. While Chronos set up his time devices, Hikaru talks to the Boukengers about Chronos and the Boukengers are introduced to Smokey, although at first mistaking him as precious. Eiji then tries to meet Nanami Nono, a.k.a. HurricaneBlue from Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, before her rehearsal, but is blocked by security and many fans. In a desperate attempt to catch Nanami's attention, Eiji shouts out "Hurricane Blue," which Nanami is surprised by. Chronos was then successful in summoning Meemy, from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, who meets up with Chronos. In frustration, Eiji throws out the Super Sentai Address Book and decides to battle Meemy and Chronos on his own. After Eiji is overpowered, he was rescued by HurricaneBlue, AbareBlack, DekaBreak and MagiYellow. However, the various Super Sentai warriors repeatedly get in each other's way and Meemy and Chronos were able to escape. In the time prison, Akashi reveals that he has Zuban with him. Tsuetsue from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger was then revived and welcomed by Gajah. At SGS, Eiji receives a message from Akashi concerning Chronos. The Super Sentai warriors then promised to help Eiji rescue the rest of the Boukengers and meet Aka Red while the time prison holding the Boukengers and Hikaru is slowly disappearing. Chronos and the other villains found the last hourglass tipped over, with the final Sorcerer missing, when they were attacked by the Super Sentai warriors. As the time prison started to disintegrate, Sakura analyzed and concluded that the clock with root-like designs in the wall was the key to their escape. The Boukengers and Hikaru then utilize the Magi Lamp Buster's Smoky Shining Attack, accompanied by Zuban, on the clock in the wall. Although this does not damage the clock at all, it causes another root-like clock in the real world to appear. AkaRed orders the other warriors to destroy the clock while he takes care of the villains, transforming into MagiRed and GaoRed respectively, and frightening both Meemy and TsueTsue in the process; for both respective villains, MagiRed and GaoRed were their worst enemies. As Aka Red fights off the villains, the others succeed in freeing the Boukengers and MagiShine from the alternate dimension. The Super Sentai warriors and the villains face off, with the Sentai warriors getting the upper hand until Furabiijo from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger interferes after "taking a walk". But with all three Sorcerers present and accounted, Chronos fuses them all into the Staff of the Three Philosophers, his intended goal from the start. With the power of the staff, Chronos enabled himself to grow to gigantic proportions with new golden armor. The Boukengers countered with Ultimate Daibouken and SirenBuilder, but Chronos proved too powerful for both the mecha and were defeated. In a last-ditch effort, the Boukengers summoned DaiVoyager, which was almost defeated by Chronos as well. AkaRed, sensing the danger, came back into the action, becoming a vessel to power up DaiVoyager using the Spirits given by the remaining Super Sentai warriors, enabling DaiVoyager to access its Burning Legend Form. Burning Legend DaiVoyager went on to defeat Chronos with the special attack, 30 Super Sentai Soul (an energy attack powered by the Super Sentai warriors of the past), and sent the released sorcerers back into the afterlife. After their victory, the Boukengers and the other Super Sentai warriors return to the SGS headquarters, and then parted ways. The Boukengers, however, would not have time to relax, as they receive another call from Mr. Voice concerning another Negative Syndicate on the move. The movie ends with AkaRed watching over the Earth in outer space, going into a deep sleep until he is needed again. Characters Boukengers New Heroes Previous Sentai Heroes Allies *Mister Voice *Morio Makino *Smoky the Magical Cat *Mikoto *Blastasaur Brachiosaurus Villains *Arch Priest Gajah **Combatant Karths *Time Demon God Chronos *The Three Sorcerers **Sorcery Priest Meemy **Duchess Org Tsuetsue **First Spear, Furabiijo Soul Advents AkaRed's suit allows him to transform into any former Red Warrior, through a process called "Soul Advent" *AkaRed: MagiRed, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed Forms Used *AbareBlack: Abare Mode * MagiYellow: Legend Mode Continuity and Placement *The positioning of this movie in Boukenger continuity only places it in one position, between Tasks 42 and 43. During the arc which is concluded in 42, the Boukenger note that the last they had seen Gajah was after releasing Great Sword Man Zubaan, meaning they knew he had been gone for a while including the period which they had obtained the DaiVoyager mecha; thus it can't occur prior to 42. Likewise, Gajah appears again in 43, where in this episode is the last scheme he possesses involving any other Precious before choosing to only use those connected to his own Gordom Civilization. **The movie could also be placed after Task 34, thus taking into the account of the Gajah comment in Task 41 as only being close to two months compared to three months between appearance if they last saw him in Task 30 prior to his appearance in 41. Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yūho Iwasato **Composition: Nobuo Yamada **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyoda **Artist: NoB ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Show Aikawa **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida, Takayuki Miyauchi, & MoJo Notes *This is the second time the following Rangers have teamed-up with each other: **Nanami and Asuka since Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger. **Asuka and Tetsu since Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger. **Tetsu, Tsubasa, and Hikaru since Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger. *Aside from the Boukengers and Zubaan, Nanami is the only Sentai Warrior whose American counterpart, Tori/Blue Wind Ranger, was in the American counterpart of this team-up, Once A Ranger. Likewise, Gajah's equivalent Flurious appears for the villains. **Ryuuwon, Yaiba, Shizuka, and the Questers do not appear in this team-up. However, their Operation Overdrive counterparts, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats do appear in Once A Ranger. Similarly, while classic villains Meemy, Tsuetsue and Furabiijo appear in the Sentai film, there are no appearances in "Once a Ranger" of Imperious, Toxica or Marah. *Like in this movie Satoru Akashi's counterpart Mack Hartford welds the D-Magnums' counterpart the Delta Blasters during the Operation Overdrive two-parter Once A Ranger; unlike this movie, he is given them by Bridge Carson, the counterpart of Sen'ichi Enari from Dekaranger, who has the Red SPD Ranger's powers. *Whether or not intentional, the color scheme of AkaRed's team matches the colors of the previous anniversary team, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, completed with the sixth member as Eiji/Bouken Silver. MagiShine became an additional member of this team upon being rescued from subspace. *Bouken Blue's Flying Hit attack and Bouken Black's Hammer Knock attack is the same as the attack of GaoYellow and HurricaneYellow use in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger. Bouken Blue takes Gajah to the top of the mountain, smashes him into a pit and throws him down, where Bouken Black uses the Hammer Knock attack the same way HurricaneYellow used Chou Ninpou #869. *This is the first team-up movie where there are three 6th Rangers consecutively. *''Boukenger vs. Super Sentai'' was the thirteenth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *It is the last VS movie to be filmed as standard definition despite Boukenger airs in high definition. Mecha References *Time Demon God Chronos: Providus (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) Category:Movies Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Sentai Team Up Movie